


Stolen Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drinking to keep themselves warm while waiting for the Waverider to come and pick them up.





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerraYoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/gifts).




End file.
